


All My Days

by ChiroPyon1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiroPyon1/pseuds/ChiroPyon1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has two children, Aimee and Jeanelle. Marco has his son Nicolas. Both are single parents and neither expected to fall in love again. Jean has all but given up on love, and it hasn't been that long since his divorce. Marco had tried to date a while back but it had been too soon since his wife had passed away and now he just forgot that he could date...at least that was before he met Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean

**Author's Note:**

> A family au based off of [Mizy's Art](http://miyajimamizy.tumblr.com/post/90321557628/continuation-of-this-x-you-guys-asked-for)

It was Thursday, which was one of the few days Jean made an extra effort to set aside an hour or two for his kids. Lately they were obsessed with going to the park, Aimee really enjoyed playing with the other kids there. Kids older than his baby sister. Jean knew he wouldn’t need to ask, but he really enjoyed how much the two lit up while chanting ‘park, the park’ excitedly at him. It was very amusing to see them already ready or trying to get ready when he came from his office to see what they were up to.

“Hey, Aimee, Jeanelle.” He called out, this time coming from the kitchen with a mug of coffee.

Feet stomped from their playroom.

“We’re gonna go to da park?” Aimee held up his tennis shoes, hope bright in his amber eyes. He had gotten his father’s eyes, the light array of freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose had been something passed on from his mother, as well as her dark brown hair.

Jeanelle was right behind him vigorously nodding her head. Her hair was starting to thicken, a sandy brown like her father’s, she had her mother’s blue eyes and none of her freckles, but otherwise she was the female version of Aimee. As much as the two children resembled their parents they resembled one another more

“Yes we’ll go to the park, and afterward we have to go grocery shopping.”

“Yay!” They both cheered and started running around.

Jean’s cell phone went off and when he looked at the caller ID it was his ex wife. With a resigned sigh, knowing all to well why she was calling, he answered with a casual hello.

“Hey, Jean.” She spoke far to loudly, but she sounded like she was somewhere loud and crowded. “I can’t get the kids this weekend, if you need to you can drop them off at my mom’s. She’s always talking about how she wants to see them.”

“If she wants to see them she knows where I live, I’m not going to make her watch them for a weekend because their mother can’t take the time out of her schedule to come see them.” He bit the words of angrily, and he had the right to be angry. She had been dodging her responsibilities as a parent for a month now. “Do you want Nelle to forget you? And Aimee to only have a vague memory of you?”

She huffed out just as angry now. “I’m very busy during the weekends. I can’t just put my life aside to drive two hours and have them for two days.”

“I can’t talk to you right now. Call me when you’re ready to act like a proper adult and parent.” He put a hand to his forehead and paced the hall.

“Daddy, Nelle needs help!” There was a pause then, “I need help too.”

“I’ll be right there.”

It took some time getting coat and shoes on, talking Aimee out of bringing his favorite toy and then Jeanelle, and getting them both in their car seats. And before he had gotten in the car he had almost forgotten his wallet and then while he had grabbed his wallet he had set his keys on the counter and forgotten them. It was a relief once he pulled out of the driveway.

“Can we listen to music?” Aimee asked before they had even left the block.

“Sure, what should we listen to?” Jean paused for the stop sign.

Jeanelle was repeating…something but he couldn’t make it out.

“The Lion King one.” That made it easier, the cd was already in and Jean was pretty sure it was disc three.

He had been right.

“Louder!” Jeanelle demanded.

“No, it’s plenty loud,” Jean denied tapping his thumbs on the steering wheel. He could’ve told them while they were going, but he didn’t want to have Aimee disappointed while they were at the park.

By the time they actually got to the park, Jeanelle was a sleep. Aimee almost seemed like he was asleep he was so silent, but he had just been staring out the window. He jumped up and down with excitement beside Jean as he carefully got Jeanelle. She stirred only to rest her cheek more comfortably on Jean’s shoulder.

“Okay, remember the rules.”

“Yep!” Aimee nodded his head, “I will.”

Jean sat on one of the few empty benches while he watched Aimee play, Jeanelle in his arms. A few times Aimee called out to him, to watch as he went down the slide. Then another kid, a few years older joined -Jean recognized him from their previous visits-, and Jean was completely forgotten by his son.

“Excuse me, do you mind if I sit?”

“No, sorry you could just put that on the ground.” Jean said unable to move Jeanelle’s diaper bag. He looked up to the man and was almost stunned. He was gorgeous and not just because Jean had a thing for freckles. He was tall and had a lean build, perhaps he was even muscular underneath his clothes. He wore a navy polo, the color really suited him but he probably looked good in all colors. His jacket was gray and his jeans dark and faded. The man had a gentle smile and deep brown eyes that Jean could’ve easily gotten lost in.

Jean noticed that his son, the boy playing with Aimee, looked a lot like him, at least the had the same face shape and black hair.

“Thanks,” He said as he sat down. Jean noticed that he kept his voice low, probably as to not wake his daughter. “Is that your son?”

“Yeah,” Jean answered as he glanced over to see the man pointing towards Aimee’s direction.

“He looks like you. My kid is the one playing with him, Nicolas.” His smile was charming, “He always come from the park talking about your son. Aimee isn’t it?”

“Yeah, Aimee and this is his little sister Jeanelle.”

“Oh, I’m Marco by the way. Marco Bodt.”

Jean returned his smile. “Jean. My name is Jean Krischtein… I just had this thought…since our sons get along, do you want to have a play date?” Why did his face suddenly feel so hot. Was he perhaps rushing into it? After all they had just met. He suddenly felt like he had to go into depth, “Like I don’t know meeting up for them to play my house or yours, or someplace else.”

“Oh that sounds great!” Then he looked as if to realize something, “And Nico’s birthday is coming up, I’m sure he’ll want to invite Aimee.”

“Here, my number.” It was awkward to balance Jeanelle but he somehow managed to get out a buisness card. Actually he ended up taking out too.

“Oh.” Marco took it and looked it over. “You’ve got your own restaurant?”

“I’m working on it, so far the renovation is failing behind.”

Marco seemed to hold some recognition, “That place on Boardwalk? Nice location.”

He had taken the extra card and got out a pen, “I don’t have a business card, but…this is my number.”

“Oh, thanks.” Jean said as he took the card back. Once again he tried to juggle Jeanelle as he put the card in his other pocket.

“Daddy,” Jeanelle mumbled as she woke. She lifted her head and squinted at Marco then took a look around. “The park?”

“Yeah, we’re at the park,” Jean said smiling at her, “Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah…but I wanna be wake.” She spotted her brother and noticed the swings. “Swings?”

They spent quite some time on the swings, then she wanted to go on the teeter totter with Aimee and Nicolas. The three rotated several times. It was amusing to watch and to listen what they talked about. Afterward Jeanelle had her dad wait at the bottom of the slide. Once she came down she hopped off the slide and ran up to go again. Jean had to advise her several times to let the other kids have their turn.

“Aimee, Jeanelle, we’ve got to go.” It was getting late and he still needed to buy something for dinner.

“Jean!” Marco called out, he held up the diaper bag.

“I completely forgot, thanks.” Jean said with a wry smile.

Marco handed it over with a shrug, “No problem. See ya around.”

“Yeah, see ya.”


	2. Marco

“What’s that?” Nico asked, raising to his tip-toes to get a better look at the business card his father held. It was the third time since returning home that he had caught his dad staring at it instead of correcting papers. It seemed whenever he was thinking or unfocused he took out the card to stare at. Nicolas wondered if it had some sort of message on it.

“Ah,” Marco blushed stuffing the card away inside his pocket. “It’s nothing much.”

The boy frowned, “Then why do you always stare at it?”

“Do I?” Marco was surprised. He hadn’t realized he had been staring for very long. “Well..it’s a card with Aimee’s dad’s number…we agreed to set up a play date sometime.”

It wasn’t like it was some secret, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous about it. It being calling the man or seeing him again. He had been nervous to approach him, just to sit next to him. He had thought that a conversation might come up but Marco had never imagined that they’d exchange numbers. Maybe he hadn’t brought it up because the last time something similar had happened, with a possible play date in the future, it ended up never happening. Marco didn’t blame the mom, after all they were just strangers at a park. Admittedly Marco had noticed Jean a few times at the park, but he couldn’t find any good excuses to talk. Jean was an attractive guy, and Marco felt embarrassingly all too aware of that fact. Jean was also very loving towards his two kids. Marco admired that, he could tell that Jean’s daughter and son adored him.

“Really?” Nicolas lit up like a Christmas tree, “Have you called him yet? Can we meet up soon? I wanna show him my action figures. Do you think he likes batman? Oh Kent, from my class, likes Captain America. He has a shirt like yours. I wonder if Aimee like Captain America.” Nico paused he was sure that he had already told his dad that.

“Hold that thought,” Marco said as the doorbell started to ring. Nicolas was right at his heels as he headed to the front door. They had a small apartment, and no doubt their visitor heard their approach for they didn’t knock a second time. It wasn’t much of a surprise to see Armin, he had already called ahead that he would be stopping by. And Marco didn’t fail to notice the two bags.

“Hey, how’re you?” Armin asked with a smile.

“Good-Come on in.” Marco opened the door wider and stepped aside. “How have you been?”

“Hi Armin, what’d ya got?”

“I’m fine. Starting from the bottom of a company again is a bit rough, but now I know what to expect.” He gave a small laugh and patted Nico’s head. “I brought ingredients for dinner and also something for desert.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” Marco said closing the door, “We were just going to have chicken nuggets.”

Nicolas made a face, he was clearly tired of having chicken nuggets.

“I know, that’s why I came.” Armin glanced at the clock, “I also invited Eren and Mikasa, sorry.”

“No…that’s fine.” Marco had his suspicions that Mikasa would at least bring a dish, Eren tended to eat worse than him if Armin or Mikasa didn’t stop by to feed him something better. Well it seemed Marco was in the same boat now. If he thought about it the two, usually Armin, had been doing this for several years. “Do you want any help?”

“I got it, you just relax.” Of course he knew how well Marco’s cooking skills were, which were limited to reheating things in the oven and microwave. Armin could’ve used some help with prep, but there wasn’t much to do. He wanted to be a help to Marco anyway, since he could babysit Nicolas he could cook for him.

“O-okay…” He lingered at the corner of the counter, “Oh, I met the owner of that restaurant being built on Boardwalk.”

“Really? Did he mention when the grand opening is? It’s god everyone on the street curious.” The company Armin worked for was on the same street, he had to pass the build on his way to work.

“No. We only spoke breifly, we met at the park.”

“Oh, are you talking about Aimee’s dad? We’re going to hangout and I’m going to show him all my toys.”

There was a light knock before Eren poked his head in, “I saw Armin’s car so-hey we came a little early.”

Mikasa followed in behind with a two containers of food.

“Yay, Eren’s here!” Nicolas cheered, “Do you wanna play video games? Dad can we play video games?”

Marco smiled, “Sure.”

“Not sure if you heard,” Eren said full of confidence. He strut towards the living room, “But I got a permanent position at the elementary school. And not just any old public school, but Rose Academy.”

“Wow, top notch. It was tough getting Nico in there.” Marco was impressed, he wasn’t sure what the qualifications were to teach at Rose Academy, and really he didn’t want to know. He enjoyed his position at the college.

“Yeah, I’m actually surprised I got in…I heard the teacher I’m replacing had to quit because her husband got deployed or something. Anyway, I’ll be in charge of preschoolers.” He tousled Nicolas’s hair, “Prepare to lose kid.”

“I’ve got to go finish grading papers…is it okay if I just leave Nico out here?”

“It’s fine, we needed fresh meat for dinner anyway.” Mikasa’s tone was so serious that Marco almost didn’t get what she said until she cracked a smile.

“That’s not funny!” Nicolas objected, “I don’t want to be for dinner.”

“Really? But you look so delicious.” Eren grinned as he scooped Nicolas up and pretended to eat him. Really he was tickling the boy, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

Marco went back to his office smiling.

He had great friends.

“Marco, dinner’s ready.” Armin said standing at the doorway. It was the third bedroom of the apartment converted to his office space, but it also had his treadmill and bench press. Nico had left some toys in there as well, but his toys tended to be scattered all over the place. Even when Marco was sure he had his son clean up, they still turned up in places.

“Okay, thanks a lot Armin. I really appreciate it.”

“You know, you don’t have to say that every time.” Armin seemed like he were to laugh. “I know you’d do it for me….if you could cook.”

“Well he could always get take-out for ya and make it look like he cooked it.” Eren wore a toothy grin.

“I have a feeling you’ve done that before…” Marco sat at the table beside Nico. There really wasn’t enough room for them all but they managed.

“He has. To both of us.” Armin tutted as he pulled up a chair. “And more than once.”

“Yeah, but it was pretty good stuff.” Eren shrugged, the grin never fading.

Dinner was fantastic. The homemade rolls Mikasa had brought were all gone, there weren’t very many leftovers of the chicken pasta either. But with the leftovers of the salad Marco had something to take to work tomorrow for lunch. Something better than another peanut-butter sandwich, he was getting tired of it even if Nicolas wasn’t. He’d probably buy TV dinners but whenever he was at the store none of them looked appetizing to him.

“Tomorrow I’m going to make lasagna.” Mikasa announced as she helped serve desert, strawberry shortcake, “I’ll bring some over.”

“You guys…are too good. You’re pampering me too much.”

Eren rolled his eyes, “Hardly.”

“I don’t think you were included in that, Eren.” Armin retorted, a teasing smile tugged at his lips. “I gave you extra strawberries Nico, since you like them.”

“Strawberries are so yummy,” He scooped up his fork and watched the plate as Armin set it down I front of him.

“He’s going to be up on a sugar high.”

“You are underestimating me. I’ll have him tuckered out by the time its bedtime.” Eren boasted.

“Just don’t wrestle immediately after he’s eaten. No one wants to clean up puke.” Mikasa advised, knowing all to well of Eren’s tactics.

“It’s all fun and games till someone pukes.” Marco added, thanking Mikasa as she handed him a plate. He wasn’t sure how he was going to eat it, there couldn’t possibly be any room in his stomach but looking at it there was no way he’d deny eating it. “I’m gonna be fat if you guys tend to feed me like this.”

“The way you workout? I’m skeptical that you could get fat.”

“You guys are talking like a bunch of insecure teenage girl.”

Marco laughed, Mikasa had a point. “Okay Nico, hurry up you have to get ready for bed in an hour.”

“Aw, but can’t I stay up a little later?”

“We’re not going to have this conversation. Remember what happened last time.”

Resigned the boy slumped and continued picking strawberries off the top. He remembered the last time he tried to extend his bedtime and how he had actually gone to bed earlier. It wasn’t something he wanted to repeat.

Nico did end up going to bed later than Marco intended, but it wasn’t the boy that had an issue getting up early in the morning. Marco was all yawns by the time he bid his three friends farewell, and only wished he could fall into his bed and remain their the rest of the night but there were still things he needed to get done.

His mind still tended to wander to that business card. Had he been wrong to tell Nico? He seemed so excited…it’d be a shame if it didn’t work out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought i should add that you can read it on tumblr from my writing blog [here](http://fabricated-stories.tumblr.com/) thanks so much for reading even though i never edit !


End file.
